rise of heroes
by owl productions
Summary: Jason is back and better then ever, this time his team is under atack by Eggman. they will get help from Critter(new OC) and... rated T for language in chapter 2 and so on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: dawn of a new day.

I woke up in a hospital, not knowing what happened after I pasted out.

"_Red probably brought me to the hospital." _I thought. I looked around. I was in a typical hospital room with 2 beds on either sides, a few devices that made noise and a small TV with only one remote, which was in between of the 2 beds. A shot of pain in my arm gained my attention. My arm was filled with bandages. The nurse came in, and she was a familiar face to me.

"Hi vanilla." I said to Vanilla the rabbit. She wore pink scrubs, so I assumed she was an intern, because I saw the show Scrubs allot.

"Hi Jason, feeling better? Remember, don't use your arm." she asked while she was checking my bandages.

"A little bit. What happened after I passed out?"

"After you passed out, your friends carried you all the way to a hospital, with Spirit…" she couldn't finish her sentence, because Spirit walked in.

"How are you?" She asked with her sweet, soft, female voice. Her outfit of choice looked very female, a rose colored skirt with a white blouse and regular heels.

"Fine." I said. Then the mayor of metropolis walked in. nobody really knew his name.

"There he is, our hero!" he said. "I want to speak to you, alone." Spirit and Vanilla walked away.

"What's the matter sir?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I want to give you this medal." He gave me a golden medal with a hedgehog on it.

" You know that we have an archive about all the heroes, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"We want you to go and live with all the other heroes in Metropolis." He said.

"Can my friends come visit?" he walked away, leaving the key and a note for me. Vanilla gave me my food.

2 weeks later.

I was able to use my arm again. I went back to school in my blue pants with white t-shirt and black vest. I also wore my shoes with purple back and army-green upper front and white lower front. My school was like that school from "Ned's declassified" from nickelodeon. (it's hard to explain, but if you'll watch just 1 episode, then you'll have an idea of my school.) I walked to my locker, where Spirit was waiting for me.

"I have to tell you something, Jason." She wore a white shirt with a brownish jacket and blue-black pants. she put her hand on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"_I am a telekinetic, I can talk with my mind, read minds and I can move objects with my mind."_ I heard in my head. Spirit nodded, so she said it in my head.

"_Can you hear me to?"_ I thought.

"_Yes."_

"_I need to let you about my powers."_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_I'm a pyrokinetic. I can control fire and create a sword by my fire." _Then, the bell went, I grabbed my books from my locker and walked to my class. I had math from Mr. Kinston. He was the worst teacher you could ever have, almost bald, 50 years and he hates kids.

"Everybody, sit down. Jason, I see that you're back, without the homework Red gave you." He said with his "I hate kids" voice.

"Red never gave me homework." I said, looking at Red, who was looking at me like he wanted to say "forgotten!".

"Then you'll need to work very hard for tomorrow. It's the first 3 pages about chapter 4." I looked around class and saw Critter sitting in the corner. Critter is a fox with 1 tail, his skin is red with a black tail point and he always wore camouflage colored clothes. No one wanted to talk to his, just because he was strange. I sat down and worked on the homework.

After school.

I walked with Spirit and Jazz home.

"There is something strange about our new teacher, Mr. man. He looks… familiar."Jazz said. Mr. man had a large nose, like that from a hawk, with a reddish mustache pointing to the left and right.

"Indeed. Where have I seen him before?" I thought.

"_I don't know"_ I heard inside my head, with Spirit's voice.

"Maybe he is…" more I couldn't say, because I heard an explosion near school. We ran towards it. When we were near school, we saw Red, Frost, Flare, Sonic, Blaze, Rose and Shade.

"Did everybody hear the explosion?!" Blaze said. We walked inside school. It was ravaged, the lockers were open and emptied, the doors were scattered. I summoned my sword and we formed groups. Me and Spirit and Sonic, Blaze, Rose, Frost, Flare, Red, Jazz and Shade, because I was the only one with a weapon and the rest needed as many protection as they could get.

"Do you think Mr. man is behind this?" Spirit asked.

"I don't know, but I think so." I replied. Then, a mechanic hedgehog attacked us. I sliced him in half and ran away. We arrived at the teachers lounge, together with the rest, and walked in. we saw someone sitting in the headmasters chair, it turned around.

"So, you finally found me?! How convenient." It was dr. Eggman/Mr. Man. He waved with his hand and thousand metal hedgehogs attacked. We ran away.

Outside

We saw Critter walking into the woods. As soon as we passed him, he saw the metal hedgehogs and ran with us. After a few minutes, the robots stopped following us, so we made camp.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? We need food and weapons. Jason can't create millions of swords, can you?" Sonic said.

"I can't, sorry. But I can get weapons from a kind of ring, if I have it, I can create up to 20 sword with special abilities." I said.

"But if we have the 7 emeralds, we don't need weapons."

"Let's just go to sleep, tomorrow, we'll get food and weapons."

The next day

We walked towards station square. We walked towards the gun shop, but we couldn't walk over the street, because it was overrun by robots.

"We need to send someone as a decoy." Sonic said. Immediately Red ran over the street, luring all the robots after him. We walked in. I looked at the pistols, while Spirit grabbed a m16 and a stakeout. I grabbed a five-seven and an AK-74u. I gave everybody a colt 1911 and a scorpion. We walked out toward the forest again.

In the forest.

"Let's make teams. Me, Spirit, Critter and Rose will stay here. Frost, Flare and Jazz will search for the chaos emeralds and Sonic, Blaze and Shade will search for survivors." I said. We split up. We waited at our base and Spirit started to flirt with me.

"You're a really good leader." She said while she was playing with her spikes and sounding drunk.

"Did you find any booze? You sound drunk." I said. Spirit had the age that it was legal to drink, she was 16.

"No, but I did find a cool place at the other side of the cliff. Want to go there?" She came very close.

"Sure, but you're a bit to close." I walked away. "let's first wait for the rest, so they can also look." I grabbed my five-seven and looked at it. Then I heard a rumble in the bushes. Some robots attacked, so we ran towards the cliff. I jumped towards the edge and used my flames to hover myself towards and walkable edge. Spirit and the rest joined me.

"Where is that cool place?" I asked Spirit. She walked towards it and opened it. It looked like a place I would stay for a nuclear war. It had power, food and water. In the corner, there was a Olympia with a lot of cases to shoot. I grabbed it and gave Critter my AK-74u. there were a lot of rooms for everyone, including everyone who was still outside. I walked towards the computer room, closed the gate and activated the camouflage system.

"What are you doing?" I heard a female voice saying behind me. I looked back and saw Rose.

"Is everyone from your team back?" I asked.

"Yes, how are you? I mean your arm." She touched it.

"It still hurts a bit."

"Can I help with something?"

"Not that I know, but ask Spirit or Critter." She walked away. I looked at the surveying cameras and saw a reddish form running past camera 2 and 3 at the hazmat suit area. Then, it walked past camera 1, in the hallway towards the computer area. The form was to small to be a hedgehog or a fox, so it had to be an animal or a very small creature. I heard the door open behind me, and I saw a turquoise chao with a red top. He walked towards me like he knew me of years. I walked towards the bedroom to go to sleep, but my ears heard piano music. I walked towards the sound and saw a simple room with a piano and a few other music instruments. Spirit was playing the piano.

"Wow. That's impressive." I said.

"Thanks. Do you play the piano to?" she asked.

"No, I tried, but I don't have the fingers for it." I sat next to her to try it out. The only thing I really could was play one tone at a time.

"Have you tried this?" she put her hand behind me and helped me.

"Thanks." I said. I heard the door open and looked. It was Red, he found his way back.

"How are you brother?" he asked with a mean voice. I saw his hand getting blue and an electric cloud surrounded his hands. He shot one cloud at me and I froze by electric for a second. I tried to move, when Red planted his fist against my face. I tried to stand up, but he was way to fast for me. I whipped past my lip and saw blood. I finally could stand up. I summoned my sword and swung it towards him, but it missed. He punched me again, which made me fall on the floor. Red kicked me in the stomach.

"Red, enough." I heard from a very familiar voice. I couldn't look who said it, because I had tears in my eyes. Then I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: growing in strength

"what the fuck happened?" I asked. I couldn't see where I was. I heard the door opening, but my eyes couldn't see who came in.

"how are you?" I heard a female voice, but it wasn't Spirit or Rose or Blaze or anyone from our team.

"who are you?" I asked.

"you know who I am, I ask it again. How are you!" her voice was more pushing.

"hurt. Sore. Tired. And fucking annoyed by not seeing who you are." She put on the lights. It was Angel. Her black leather pants and her white shirt were no uncommon suit. She is a blue-lavender cat.

"hi Angel. Long time no see. You look good…" Angel silenced me.

"I found your sword. Remember your god blade? I took good care of it and I want to test out if it still is sharp as always." She said. I kicked her and jumped out of bed. Immediately I felt pain in my whole body, but I kept walking. I walked a long time before I found the exit. Ones out I couldn't find my way back. I walked in the woods for a few hours.

"there is the hedgehog from the prophecy." Someone said. Then I fainted.

Later that day.

"is he awake?" "I don't know." "poke him!" I heard.

"don't you fucking try!" I said while I held the stick. My hand was getting hot and it burned the stick to ash.

"I am the leader of the Nocturnus tribe, Imperator Ix." The tallest said.

"I know who you are, sir. Where is Shade, I need to speak with her." I tried to stand, but they kept me lying on the bed.

"Shade was with you." He said.

"oh right. Well… I need to get back to my team."

"no, you need to learn to control your power, mobian."

"sir, you know I'm a human."

"no kid. Your mom and dad are both mobians, and you've been born on Mobius, making you a mobian." He walked away. "your training begins tomorrow, when you have eaten properly." I was thinking why he would call me mobian when I clearly was human.

The next day.

A female echidna woke me up, I got a brand new suit. Pants and shirt together. It had a deep red color, but my sleeves had a yellow color. I walked to Imperator Ix.

"what do I need to learn at first?" I asked.

"create a flame ball, a sword, armor and a shield." He said. I focused and created a ball, a shield and a sword. Then I tried to create the armor, but only thing I could create was a cloud of fire in the shape of armor.

"again." He said. I practiced for over an hour. Then I heard someone in the bushes, so I made the sword and prepared myself. It was E-123 Omega.

"Jason, we have been searching for you everywhere." He said.

"I'm going to keep train here. If I'm ready, I'll come back." I said. I trained day and night, but the armor was way to hard.

"try creating it on your body instead of in the air." Imperator Ix said. I tried and it finally succeeded.

"I'm off to my team." I said. I walked trough the forest until I reached the canyon, then I jumped towards the shelter and entered it, but it was to dark to see.

"hello, anyone in here?" I asked. I heard something behind me. I made a fist and prepared myself. Then someone jumped on me. I kicked the person of me and created a whole armor and weapons.

"stop. It's Jason." I heard. The light went on and I was greeted by everyone, even Sonic and Blaze, who brought a few people like: Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Vector and Charmy. everyone, except Spirit.

"where is Spirit?" I asked.

"she went to the music room." Red said. I walked inside the music room. Spirit was behind the piano again. This time she played "my immortal" by "evanescence". It sounded like she was crying while singing. When the guitar came in in the song, I played it. She looked up and walked to me.

"I though you were dead and I could never say how I feel about you." She said crying.

"what do you mean? Do you mean you love me?" I asked.

"yes, I do, I really love you." she kissed me.

"I'll make sure that from now on, no one will harm you." I said. I walked back to the group.

"I don't think we have enough bedrooms now." I said.

"no, we need only 1 more room." Sonic said. Then Spirit walked in.

"I'll share a room with Jason." She said.

"are you sure?" I asked.

"we slept together ones, remember, back at camp."

"she meant together in one room, we didn't…"

"we understand it, Jason. And even if you did, it's only natural." Sonic said.

That night.

We both slept in pyjamas. Spirit was fast asleep. I had my arms around her. I felt weird, different from last time. Spirit woke up.

"how late is it?" she asked sleepy.

"2 A.M." I said.

"okay." She turned around and fell asleep again. I did the same.

The next day.

"good morning." I heard Spirit say.

"good morning , what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"a baked egg and some bacon." I walked to the kitchen and made a few eggs with bacon. I walked back in.

"here it is, what do I get for it?" I asked. She put her hands around my neck and kissed me, while she escorted my hand towards her back. She threw me on the bed and began to…

A few minutes later.

"you're doing great." I said panting. "and that from only letting me run for a kiss."

"you didn't get me." She said. Then I grabbed her and kissed her.

"I got you." We ate our breakfast and walked out of the bedroom, both dressed. I wore the suit I got from Imperator Ix and Spirit wore her white shirt, blue pants and her brown jacket. I saw someone at the door. It was Mika and his father, Mephilles.

"hi bro, how are you." I asked.

"I'm fine, but I heard you got captured. We'll help you in this fight. Eggman won't get away this time." Mika said. Then, Spirit moaned. She was weak in her legs and she fell on the floor.

"what is it?" I asked.

"I'm vanishing again, this form wasn't for ever. If you don't do anything, I'll die." She said.

"what can I do?"

"find a negative emerald and put it next to me. That'll repair my body."

"where can I find one?"

"they are dark chaos emeralds and can be found in a forest." I walked towards the forest. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find anything. When I started walking back, I found a emerald-like black stone. I brought it back to base and put it next to Spirit.

"please, work." I said with tears in my eyes. After 2 or 3 minutes of waiting, I gave up. I gave her a last kiss. Then her body felt warm and started glowing. She started moving again and she kissed me back.

"I think this kiss was good enough." I said. The stone was gone. Then someone breached the door.

"so here are you hiding." We all walked to the door and saw eggman with a army of robots, Red and Shade.

"bring it egghead." Sonic said. Red attacked me again, but I was to fast for him this time. I created my armor, my sword and a shield and attacked him with my sword.

"I gained a lot of new move since last time." I said while I made a fire tornado towards him. Then I created a fist of fire and punched Red away. Spirit was fighting with Shade and Spirit was winning. I started destroying robots.

"everyone, retreat. We'll fight it out next time." Eggman said. I ran towards Spirit and kissed her.

"we did it, we're owning Eggman, but he'll be back with more, so let's gain even more people." I said. And so everyone started looking for more people to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: powerful allies.

We haven't had an attack in a few weeks, and we started to recruit more people. So far in Sonic's team are: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Silver, Espio, Vector and Charmy. My group is: me, Frost, Flare, Jazz, Critter, Rose, Spirit, Mephilles and Mika. We split up to increase our total victory over Eggman. My team went a bit closer to Eggman's base to attack his base when he left it.

"we've been here for a week now, when will he attack." Flare said.

"I'm going for a look." I said.

"be careful. Don't die." Rose said. I walked up in the tower and was attacked almost instantly by some robots. I ran for cover. I saw stairs leading to the top of the building, I ran on them and saw my brother staring at the sun.

"wait and see, big brother, wait and see." He said. I walked crouching towards him. When I was close enough, I grabbed him and hold a simple bowie knife against his throat.

"what is your intention when you kill me, brother? Go to Eggman and murder him too? And then who?" he said.

"just, shut up and walk with me, we want to talk to you." I said and we walked down the stairs. We walked to our "base" in the forest and tied Red to a chair.

"why did you help Eggman!" Mika said with anger in his voice.

"I don't know." Was all Red said. After 5 times asking, Mika lost his temper and he punched Red.

"now tell him before he gets really mad." I said calm.

"fine, Eggman promised that he won't hurt you or mom and dad if I helped him."

"are you fucking serious! It's Eggman we're talking about, he will never keep a promise!" I said.

"I know, but it was worth a try." I walked away to the edge of the forest. I was there for an hour or 2, it was getting dark at least. Then, a giant robot flew out of the canyon. Inside it was Eggman.

"do you think you can defeat me in this war?" he said through a microphone. He shot a missile at me, I jumped over it and set the cockpit on fire. He flew away. I ran back to base and told them what happened.

"we have to stop him, once and for all." Red said.

"we'll have to team up with sonic in order to win that fight, and find more help, or we'll have a slim chance of winning." I said.

"Jason, go and search for more help in the city and near your house and such, there are the most mobians in fighting condition." Critter said. I walked towards my home town: Station Square. I was walking for a few minutes when I saw a grey hedgehog walking over street. I walked towards him, but he ran away, so I followed him. He ran into a sewer. I followed him until he ran inside a door. I walked after him in and was hit on the head by something hard.

"how is he?" I heard.

"I'm fine, thanks for the headache." I said. I was surrounded by 3 mobians. The grey hedgehog, a female green fox and a male black echidna.

"who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Omega, the fox is our archer, Arrys, and the echidna is our tech-freak and hacker, Link." the grey hedgehog said.

"we know why you followed Omega, you need more people, and we'll help you." Link said. I noticed Arrys playing with her bows. She had a hand bow, a crossbow and a few I couldn't identify.

"let's go to the rest." Arrys said. We walked towards base camp when we were attacked by eggbots. Apparently, Omega had strange powers, he made a red cloud around his hands and fired comets at the robots. Then the clouds around his hands turn bluish and he could freeze the bots. Link could change the robot's attack and let them attack each other. After quit a fight, we destroyed al drones.

"can we go now?!" Arrys said.

"we're almost there." I said. When we walked inside.

"Arrys?" Spirit said.

"well, if it isn't little Spirit from Chaos high. Where have you been?" Arrys said.

"what's going on?" I asked.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short part, but I'm very busy this time a year. next part will be with a OC of someone else then me or my friends


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: will it matter?

"me and Arrys know each other for a long time." Spirit said.

"that's right sis. But where have you been? I heard that they destroyed your lab?" Arrys asked.

"I… kind of… well…got blown up and died." Spirit was looking away.

"but you're alive now? How…"

"I found a way to talk to Jason and he brought me back."

"wait, if I understand correctly, you are sisters?" I asked.

"yes, and we both have telekinetic abilities." Arrys said. Then we all went in the tree and grabbed some sleep for tomorrow.

The next morning.

We woke up by a loud noise. I jumped down and looked. Someone was there on a bike. A black helmet and black leather jacket covered his face. He drove towards me and used his brake just in time to make a sideway brake almost against my foot. He removed his helmet. His spikes went up and back to their original form.

"I heard you needed help?" he asked.

"yes, we could use all the help we can get. You are?" I asked.

"sorry, I'm Noah Raymond Thompson."

"I'm Jason." I gave him a semi-automatic rifle with ACOG sight. "everyone gets a gun in this team."

"when will we attack eggman?"

"when we meet the rest, so, in a day or two."

"can I show you my potentials or is that not necessary?"

"that won't be necessary. We'll see that in battle, if you say you can fight, we trust that." We walked towards the bunker.

"is there any way I can park my motor there?" Noah asked. Spirit lifted the motor and Arrys pushed it using their telekinetic powers.

"so this is you're base." Noah was very impressed or he didn't like it at all, I couldn't heard it by his voice only. We walked in and Sonic and co had some proper armor and weapons, which they found in a warehouse close to an old train station. Everyone got one set of psionic armor (telekinetic boost), archangel armor(strength boost) or jolt armor(elemental boost) and a ray gun mark 2(like that from call of duty black ops 2). We all took a room to try our armor out. In all the armor was a little jet engine in the back to fly around for a small time. Tails was busy with building a ship to bring us to the egg carrier, eggman's ship high up in the air. I helped him with the flying system for the aircraft. I made a hovering system by pushing a lot of air through a tiny vent in the wings. After a few hours, we were done. The final battle could begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start this chapter, Noah Raymond Thompson is an OC of Bearvalley3365. A guy I promised to add his character if the time was right, it's not interactive, but if you want your OC to be in the fight, your now to late.

Chapter 5: the fight, fight for mobius.

Tails and I have been working on the ship for a long amount of time. Then we found out that we couldn't fit everyone in the ship. I walked to the group.

"it seems that we can't take everyone at the same time, so we'll send groups of 8 up there." I said to them.

"our first team will be: Jason, Noah or "panda", Spirit, Arrys, Omega the hedgehog, Link, Blaze and Flare." Tails said. We flew up there, landed and immediately we got attacked by a lot of robots. One of them shot me in my arm, right through the armor.

"Jason, you okay?" Panda asked.

"I'm fine. Back to back!" I said. We walked back to back and destroyed most of the robots. I gave Panda my sword and I attacked a lot of robots with fire. After an intense battle, we walked further into the ship, when I got an idea to take eggman down. If Flare, Blaze and me would focus on the thrusters of the eggcarrier and keep the fire inside the engine, we could "help" the aircraft into the ocean, but we had to act quick if we wanted to succeed. I told my plan to Blaze and Flare, but they wanted to find and defeat eggman. I abandoned the team and walked towards the middle of the ship, so I could reach the whole ship with my focus.

"_Jason, don't do it yet. We're not ready."_ I heard Spirit say in my head, so I waited a while.

"_we're almost done, you can start."_ Spirit said after an hour or such. I focused on every thruster on the ship. Immediately I felt pain in my right arm, yes, the same arm I was attacked on, twice. I felt the ship descend. Then I lost all focus and passed out.

I woke up on the ship, but it was still descending, Arrys was next to me, trying to help me up.

"wake up. We'll have to get out, we're going to crash in metropolis." She said. I jumped up and ran towards where the ship should stand, but it didn't.

"we'll have to jump." I said. There were just seconds away from impact. I jumped up and used the jetpack in my suit to fly away.

"I can't let you do that." I heard and someone shot my jetpack. I fell down.

"_Jason, don't die, use your fire. Fly to me." _I heard a voice I never heard before in my head, then the voice became more and more and they all said the same. I focused, but the suit was way to heavy to carry. The voices got louder. I got mad, because I could do everything, except making myself hover with a little weight on my body. My fire around my hands increased in size, but it still wasn't enough. I closed my eyes to make it as easy as possible.

(Spirit's P.O.V)

As Jason fell we all watched him closing in to the ground, struggling to hover. I focused on him, but I could only slow him down, then Panda walked closer to him pointing his hand towards him, Jason slowed down really fast now.

(Jason's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and saw the ground, but it was a foot away and not closing in, so I turned myself to prevent falling on my face. I was walking in the rumble of the crash, pieces of metal and concrete building everywhere.

"ugh… I need help!" I heard under a metal panel. I lifted it and saw Arrys. She crawled under it and then I heard Eggman behind me.

"ho, ho! So you survived the fall." He said. "in that case, I'll have to use my "dead egg" robot." I heard something opening and a piston going up holding the robot. Sonic jumped over the rumble and so did the rest. I started counting heads. Everyone was there, except Red. I walked to Spirit.

"were is Red?" I asked.

"he… well.. uhh… he…he fell down when they landed and fell into the ocean." She said. "eggman found him and did…well…uhh…terrible things to him."

"he just made things personal!" I said in anger. As eggman's robot came out of the remaining of the eggcarrier, I jumped up and sliced his robot's rockets off and aimed for the glass, when he smashed me into a remaining building. As I smashed into the wall of the building, I felt my whole body getting crushed by the slam. I was really close to just give up and close my eyes, but then the voice got so loud, that it gave me a headache. I felt my body heating up and before I knew, fire was surrounding me. Then someone took over.

"here's Inferno, baby!" I said, but I wasn't intended to. My skin got a red tint, and everything I was wearing had a burn on the edge. I flew back towards the dead egg robot and crashed into the glass.

"eggman! You son of a bitch." I said. "what have you done with Red?"

"nothing, I helped him regain his former self." He said. Then Red walked out of the shadow.

"hello, brother." He said. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're making this master plan fail." Then, he jumped towards me and punched me out of the machine. We had an air fight, he shot lightning at me and I tried to avoid it. Then I flew towards him, grabbed him and flew with him out in the open.

"what are you going to do, KILL me?" he said. Then "Inferno" dropped him.

"you're dead to me!" he said falling down.

"but you're going to be dead." That's the moment that I regained control. I tried to fly behind him, but Inferno didn't let me do that. I could only watch him die. After Red hit the ground, I completely regained control and flew down to the rest, who destroyed the dead egg robot in the meantime.

"did you just, kill Red? " Spirit asked.

"no, but my body was taken over by some powerful energy inside me, called inferno." I said.

"of course, Inferno. A fire demon, here on mobius, he lives in all pyrokinetic creatures, often seen as a chao with your skin." Blaze said.

"is there a way to defeat Inferno?" I asked.

"no, but when he won't control someone twice." We walked back to our houses to resume our lives, after we cleaned most of the damage. I was looking for Red's body, but it was nowhere to be find.

A few weeks later.

Our lives were back to normal, we all went back to school, we got a medal of honor for saving the city. Spirit and I had been on several dates since then. Spirit, Frost, Flare, Jazz, Critter and I were walking to school.

"Jason, how is your mom after you "killed" Red." Jazz asked.

"at first, she was crying, but then she said that these things happen in war." I said. We walked in school and Mr. Kinston greeted us.

"hello heroes." He said. Everything was working out after all. Even school life wasn't a hard time anymore.

After school.

Everyone visited the graveyard and we walked to the monument for everyone who died during the battles.

"we'll help you with your lost." Rose said.

"I think I'll be fine." I said.


End file.
